Wir werden
by Keydieh Hurst
Summary: Das Friedensangebot Fortsetzung


**Wir werden**

© Anne-Katrin C. 2006

"Sully, ich möchte dir danken."

"Undwofür?"

"Dafür, dass du für mich da warst undmir geholfen hast. Das werde ich nie vergessen."

"Ich bin immer für dich da."

Das Feuerwerk erstarb langsam und die Kinder waren nicht in Eile nach Hause zu kommen, also entschieden sie sich, sie ein wenig länger bleiben zu lassen. Sie spürten noch immer das Verlangen einwenig Zeit allein zu verbringen und die Anziehung und das Verlangen ihresunterbrochenen Momentes.Mike war nervös aber auf seltsame Weise aufgeregt von dem Wissen was geschehen wäre. Sully allerdings hatte das überwäligende Verlangen gefühlt den Reverend hier und jetzteine zu verpassen.

"Möchtest du ein Stück gehen?" Sully hatte bereits ihre Hand gegriffen in dem Wissen, dass sie Einwände erheben und ihrgendeine Ausrede finden würde,um dort zu bleiben, wo sie waren.

"Sehr gern." Sieüberraschte ihn, aber er lächelte bei ihrem offensichtlichen Eifer mit ihm allein zu sein.

Sie begannen in Richtung Kirche zu laufen, als Brian auf sie zugerannt kam.

"Ma,wo geht ihr hin?" fragte er atemlos.

"Wir gehen nur ein bisschen spazieren." Antwortete Sully and ihrer Stelle.

"Oh gut, Marten wollte mir seinen Frosch zeigen." Er war bereits wieder weg gerannt bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, da er wusste, dass genug Zeit war den Frosch anzusehen, wenn Sully und seine Ma einen Spaziergang machten.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Frösche so interessant sein können." Michaela konnte sich das Kichern über die Possen des Jungen nicht verkneifen. Als sie ihren Kopf drehte ertappte sie Sully, wie er sie anstarrte. "Was?"

"Ich denke nur nach." Sagte er.

"Worüber?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wie wunderschön du bist, wenn du lachst." Antwortete er und ein tiefes Rot legte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge. Er drückte ihre Hand leicht und ließ sie wissen, dass es okay war woraufhin ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihrem gesenktem Gesicht erschien.

"Du machst das toll mit ihm." Fügte Sully hinzu. "und du hast recht, wir werdenihn so erziehen, dass er die Welt ein wenig besser macht." Er entsann sich ihrer Worte an Brian nachdem Horace die Unabhängigkeitserklärung vorgelesen hatte.

"Werden wir?" Sie hob ihren Kopf vor Überraschung.

"Sicher werden wir." Er nickte, nicht realisierend was er sagte. Als Mike ihn genau beobachtete bemerkte sie, dass ihm die Bedeutung seiner eigenen Worte nicht einmal bewusst war und eswärmte ihr Herz zu wissen, dass sie einen festen Platz in seinen Plänen für die Zukunft hatte. Seine Aussage bedeutete, dass er sie bereits als seine Familie betrachtete und Briangemeinsamgroßzuziehen bedeutete...

Sie waren an der Kirche angekommen und um die Ecke gegangen, sodass die Dunkelheit und das Gebäude sie von den wachsamen Augen der Stadtbewohner abschirmte. Sie nahmen ihrem Handeln gar wahr bisMichaela sich umdrehte, um nach den Kindern zu schauen und sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Plötzlich wurde sie sich ihres pochenden Herzens und Sully's Nähe seltsam bewusst. Er bemerkte dieVeränderung in ihr und musterte ihr Gesicht für irgendein Zeichen darauf, was sie dachte. Dort ruhte noch immer ein leichte Röte und er fragte sich, was sie verursacht hatte.

"Was denkst du?" fragte er und ihr toefer werdendes Rot und ihr fallender Blick ließen ihn ihre inneren Gedanken erahnen.

Er spürte ihre Hand sicher in seiner liegen, ihren Daumen zaghaft über seine Knöchel streicheln und seine Haut erwärmen lassen. Er hatte auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und jetzt wo sie allein waren und niemand sie stören würde war er sich sicher, dass es sein Moment war.

Sie hielten an und sie drehte sich leicht, sodass sie ihm zugewandt war anstatt neben ihm zu stehen.

"Ich denke der Reverend hat ein schlechtes Timing." Sagte er leise.

"Der Reverend oder wir?" fragte Mike im gleichen Tonfall, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Der Reverend..." Er sah ihr in die Augen, aber ihr Blick wandte sich dieses Mal nicht ab. "Ich glaube unser Timing ist perfekt."

Er sah sie noch einmal genau an bevor er sich auf sie zu bewegte und seine Lippen sanft ihre berührten. Ihre Lippen waren warm aber als sie anfing zu zittern zog er sich zurück.

"Ist dir kalt?"

"Nein" hauchte sie zurück, "...eher warm." Sie hob ihren Arm zu seiner Schulter und zog ihn näher. Während sie ihre Lippen fest auf seine drückte spürte sie seine Wärme seine Ledersachen und ihr Baumwollkleid durchdringen. Seine Lippen waren warm und ein wenig rau, aber siekonnte sich nichts vorstellen, was sich besser anfühlte.

"Perfekt." Wisperte sie als sie sich zurück lehnte und ihn anlächelte.

Ende


End file.
